Sunkissed
by Epselion
Summary: Hiddlesworth AU The war with the Romans has held Greece busy for almost a decade now. The gods are meddling and darker forces lurk between the enemies. Chris is but a simple farmer that chooses to stay far away from the gore and pain of war. But the gods have chosen that he is to be involved, when it all starts with a rather unexpected guest arriving on his property one night.
1. Chapter 1

Stop moving you dolt." Hadley grumbled, dabbing at the deep shoulder wound before him with a white linen cloth. "Honestly Thomas, you better watch your back- I won't always be there to cover for you. Or to stitch you up." He emphasized by pressing firmly on the stitches. "Are you sure you'll be well enough to join tomorrow?"

Tom let out a cry and grit his teeth. Twitching at the sharp jolt of pain that rushed through his veins. "Doesn't mean you have to make it hurt MORE!" He looked over to his shoulder then. It was just a flesh wound. Hadley wasn't exactly nimble-fingered, that was why it looked worse than it actually was really. "I have to be there tomorrow. My men need me to be there."

"Your men need you ALIVE. They need you healthy and of sound mind. Do you really think you'll lead them to victory if you won't even be able to lift your sword?" Hadley retorted, wrapping up the man's shoulder with bindings. "Think of the lives that will be lost if you make a poor call. If the enemy sees your weakness, they will exploit it. You need to recover... the last fight also took its toll on you. A wise man knows how to choose his battles."

"My sword-arm is my other arm Hadley." Tom sat up and rubbed his left shoulder a bit. The flaps of the tent waved in the wind, cold wind blowing over his sweaty skin. He was getting slightly feverish from the pain, but Hadley couldn't talk him out of this. He was going, this was too important. "I am perfectly capable of a good mind. If I don't lead them my men will be like sheep, running every way without their shepherd. Just try to put it together well enough that it can take a bit of a hit." He said before closing his eyes for a moment. "Stupid spears..."

Hadley frowned. So stubborn, always so stubborn. He put away the needle and thread before he stood up to clean his hands. "Tom, please. As your friend and brother in arms- rest for a bit. The Romans won't be going, the war will still be there to fight another day, but if you die- it will be permanent. I mean look at you- you can barely stay awake and you're showing the first signs of infection. Please, Tom? Have you no faith in me at all? I can lead your men.. I have led them on many occasions when we needed to split up. Let me prove my worth."

"You can lead them when I'm DEAD." Tom answered. He rubbed his face and stood up from the stretcher. "Go to bed. The Romans will be stirring again by dawn and I still need you at my right." He brushed his fingers through his hair. Short brown, he could not have it in his face. He splashed water in his face and let his arm hang loose to try and spare his nerves. "Hadley... That was an order." He ushered when he saw the man stand there and grumble a bit behind his back.

Tom waited for Hadley to leave and sat back on the stretcher, tossing away the bloody cloth his shoulder had been resting on. He put his body to rest carefully and shut his eyes. His arm hurt, but pain was a minor sacrifice. It was his responsibility to lead the troops in his command. And he did not take that lightly. Tomorrow there was another day, and there would be days after that too. But one day the war would end and he would see that day. He was certain of it.

Chris kicked one more time at the wood of the chicken coop he'd been fixing and sighed out a relieved breath when it finally stopped leaning to the side. He really hated having to work alone sometimes... but with everything that had been happening in the bigger cities and towns, he was glad for the reprieve of solitary living. It meant nobody could cheat him or sell him out to provide for the colonies- and it meant he didn't need to choose a side. Neutrality was a blessing. He looked up from his handiwork when he heard Godfrey start barking - he squinted towards the direction where his pup's high pitched barks were directed at, vaguely seeing the shadows shift and form into the silhouette of a steed.

When the silhouette kept approaching Chris grabbed his pitchfork, just in case. The horse was white... At least he supposed that it once might have been. There were whiter patches of coat between the brown, red and green smudges. That horse had come from the battlefield. And when the stallion closed in yet some more he could distinguish a rider in the saddle as well. The horse moved rather slow though. And the one riding it did a lousy job, bouncing with the movements way too much as if he wasn't even trying.

Chris bit his lip, "Stop right there! I'm warning you!" He called out, but as the steed kept approaching, he moved forward and raised his meagre weapon, ready to strike. The horse seemed to sense his intent and bucked back, and to his surprise, its rider fell off boneless. He stopped, raising the lamp he'd brought and what he saw made him almost gag. The man was sprawled on his side, covered in blood from almost head to toe- but that wasn't even half of it. He was littered with deep wounds, some of his skin having been torn apart jaggedly with bits of his flesh hanging by a single sinew. The smell was what hit him next- it wasn't just the coppery smell of blood, but also a certain rotten stench that emanated from the man- thing- body? He went over and knelt beside the man- trying his best not to gag at the pus was oozing from some of the half-clotted wounds. He really wasn't expecting the man to be alive- so when he felt faint puffs of air touching the skin of his fingers, his eyes widened significantly and his hands shook as he wrapped his coat over the man's body. He really didn't want to involve himself with someone who looked half-dead, not to mention a stranger- but gods help him, he wouldn't let anyone just die. Especially not on his property.

The horse let out some rather disgruntled noises, as if it was none too happy to be relieved of its rider. It bowed its head and started to sniff on the soldier, gently nudging him with its nose. The side of the saddle and the horse itself were also spattered with blood. Chris was sure now that the battlefield was a bad place to be. Look at what it did... The sun was setting steadily, creating long shadows across the ground. And it was quiet. It always was rather quiet where Chris lived. But this was a deeper kind of silent. A dead silence. He just hoped it wasn't a promise of what was to come. He just wanted peace, his own life. But not at the cost of another's life. Too many people had died around him already, he wasn't going to let the count rise.

Chris tried to be careful, he really did- but when he sat the man up and lifted him to his arms, he heard and practically felt bones shifting. He quickly walked back to the safety of his home after he'd secured the steed in the barn- he didn't want to risk meeting the enemies of this man. Maybe they would do to him what they did to this stranger. He would rather die quick if it were to come. He lay the battered body down the table- gods, that was where he ATE- and got a good look at the extent of the man's injuries. Now that there was more light, he could see the full damage the man had suffered. His upper body was a mess of torn clothing and ravaged skin, a few cuts so deep that he could see bone peeking through if he shifted it at the right angles. He also had a few broken bones, his right arm quite clearly even and then there was certainly a dislocated left shoulder- his fingers also looked bent unnaturally. He would worry about bones later though- his main concerns now were the pus infected, bone deep, blackening flesh wounds. Gods... he wasn't made for this. He could only help to the best of his ability.

He steeled himself then and worked through the night. At some point he came to realize that sponging the body clean was making a mess more than he'd thought and he'd left to fill up his bath with water. He'd been very careful to move the other again and he'd set him in the tub to just soak clean for a few moments. When he returned with whatever he could find to try and fix this guy he could finally distinguish some actual skin. He could see the transitions between flesh and wounds, well it was a start at least. He cleaned the man's face after that and started to look how that armour could come off without Chris accidently pulling off his arm or something. Because it looked like that would happen too easily.

In the end, Chris simply decided to just cut through it with his improvised tools, twisting metals and sawing through chainmail. It was tedious work, but it finally let him work without having any obstructions. The armour was fixable, he would get to do that in a few days. If not for his patient then maybe for himself instead, it never hurt to have protection lying around. He stitched up the deeper wounds, others he seared shut with a blade, and others still, he decided he couldn't fix and just left them with a bundled up piece of cloth strapped to it. The man barely clung to life, his breaths almost next to non-existent. Chris had the vague feeling that he wouldn't make it to sunrise, so when he finished doing what he could, he stayed with the man- keeping track of his breathing and every small hitch- the weak pulse that scared him sometimes when it seemed to stutter off to nothing. When it remained unchanged he took the dare and brought him back to the table, he wouldn't leave that bloody mess in his bed quite yet. He sighed, picking Godfrey off the floor to sit on his lap after he had settled in a chair. If the man wouldn't die from his injuries- the infection and fever would kill him off. Chris didn't have what it took to treat and help people torn by war.

When the sun rose again he perked up from his chair. The animals were stirring to life, waiting for him to feed them. He was not sure as to why he was in a chair rather than his bed. He always went to bed early enough, he never fell asleep elsewhere. When he stood however he was remembered of his 'problem' by the smell of it. Despite his cleaning efforts the man's body still had a certain stench. He stood and checked the guy up, fully expecting to be digging a grave for him this morning. But his breath was still coming out in hesitant little sighs and it wasn't dying out either. Chris sighed and fed his animals, going about his routine before he headed to his shrine. He gave Demeter an offering each day to thank her for his fertile land and healthy live-stock. He filled her a cup of his grain, putting it on the altar. He put a candle up for her and decorated the bowl with fresh flowers from his field. He was about to leave again when he got a different idea and he sighed. He set down a second bowl and lit a second candle, this time calling to Apollo. He put flowers in this bowl as well and cut himself to offer the god his healthy blood. He grabbed the bloody cloth with the stranger's blood on it and prayed to Apollo to give the soldier blood as healthy as the blood he'd offered. It was worth the try.

After he'd finished up his morning routine, Chris went inside to cook a bit of brunch, a simple meal of mushroom soup with few vegetables more. He burnt some of it in the hearth, it was tradition, and ate his fill. When he was done, he painstakingly fed the other man as well. It was tricky, needing to keep his head tilted and rub at his throat to get him to swallow, not to mention that he also had to time when to slip the liquid between his lips - else he choke or inhale some of the soup. He only fed him a small portion, just a little over a quarter of a bowl. Chris had planned to go into town today, but he really didn't want to come home to a corpse on his table. He settled instead with getting to work on his farm, planting new crops to grow in the small backyard garden and letting the animals out on the field to graze, all the while going back and forth inside the house to check on the man. There was no change in his condition though- still weak breathing, weak heartbeat... but at least he wasn't deteriorating either. Without him knowing it, hours had passed and soon, it was nearing dusk again. He took a bath to rid himself of the dirt and grime and went back to check on the man, hoping to find him improved. He was disappointed however, because it seemed he'd gotten worse. Shivers now wracked his body and he was making odd gurgling sounds, so Chris turned him on his side- and when his hands came in contact with the stranger's skin, he felt his hopes come crashing down. The man's skin was burning with fever- and the weak heartbeat was now an erratic rhythm. He had no doubt now... the man was going to die halfway through the night if he didn't get any medication.

He felt helpless when the man was twisting and turning in what seemed to be agony. Chris had the idea to bring the poor stranger to his bed so he could have his last night in a soft, comforting space. But he could not take a decent hold of the writhing body. The man's brow was furrowed, his brown hair soaked wet from his sweat. He was in pain. Chris took a few deep breaths and grabbed his pillow. He hadn't ever killed a man before. But this wasn't murder was it? The guy was writhing in pain and whimpering. He was hurting. He walked back to the table and stood over the shaking body. "I am so sorry." He spoke. He was about to cover the man's face when suddenly the body fell still, as if he was asleep again. Was he dead? Chris gently checked his pulse. It was steadying.  
Chris blinked once, twice- then put down the pillow and checked again. It was real- the man heaved a deep breath and let it out, his chest then rising and falling with more ease before slipping back into soft sighs. He smiled despite himself, the gods must have been on their side. Whatever that 'side' was. He decided to transfer the soldier onto his bed then, gently easing his arms under his knees and wrapping his other one behind him, carrying him up to his room. The fever was still there, but it wasn't anything like the furnace-like heat from just a few minutes ago. He snorted at himself, he didn't know what he'd do once the man woke up...

The soldier stayed asleep for many more days. Chris took care of his horse as well in the meantime. Despite the fact that it was a steed and that it'd been in battle Chris found it to be a friendly horse. It was indeed white with a few grey spots on the flanks. It was a really good horse. Had he been dishonest he would have sold it. This one could bring in a lot of money. But he wasn't like that.

Chris had kept the armour the stranger had been wearing when he crashed on his ground. He'd found out it was Greek. So the other wasn't Roman. That was good. It meant that he had at least saved someone from his own people. By now he was also sure that Apollo had blessed the man with new health. Since the day Chris had almost killed him the man's hair had started to discolour. It was brown when Chris found him, and with each day it started to get more golden. It was an odd sight to behold. He figured that once the transition was done his charge would wake. So he was patient and kept his offerings to Apollo going, sure that he would be receiving some sort of gratitude for his selfless behaviour.  
Chris took care of the man for almost three weeks, continuing his routines without worry now and even leaving every other day to sell his produce. On the morning of the nineteenth day, while he was out tending to his animals he heard the distinct squeaky bark of his dog from the house and hurried off to see what the problem was this time. When he opened the door though, he was met by the sight of Godfrey licking at the strangers face, pausing to bark at him again. "Hey! Don't do that you daft ball of fur." He picked the pup up and looked at his charge, then stared with his mouth agape as the man stared right back at him.

The stranger smiled a bit. "I think I was at least half responsible..." He groaned, pushing himself up on the bed to sit. "I called him over." He looked at Chris with a light frown. "I do not mean to be rude, or to disrespect your care, but who are you? And where is this place? I remember nothing since the battlefield... Nothing at all." He looked himself over a little. He was a mess. His entire body packed and stitched. He frowned a little. What happened? And how the hell did he end up here?  
Chris opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and simply looked at the man with hopes of being casual about it. "You were half-dead when I found you. And you're on my property- I think I'm the one who should be asking questions." He frowned a bit and put his pup down to arrange pillows behind the man's back. "You came here on your steed. Where here is, however, I'm not saying until you tell me who you are. Why were you in the state I found you in? Where did you come from? Where are the rest of your comrades? We may share the same beliefs, but I want no part in the war." He'd picked Godfrey up again, stroking his fur as he sat down on a chair. War had cost him his family, and others as well- he didn't want anything to do with it.

The soldier nodded. "Of course... My name is Tom. I am a..." He paused. No, too risky to tell the man his position. "I'm cavalry soldier from the fifteenth battalion." He could not trust the man with his status. He could think a big fish would bring in some money, sell him out maybe. "We fought and defended the plains of Corinth." He frowned and tried to untangle his last memories at the battlefield. It was all such a blur. "I remember our troops were riding to flank the Romans that were heading for the city, but they had moved overnight and were now behind us. We were taken completely by surprise... I-I'm sorry but I don't remember leaving the battle or going here... Wherever 'here' is." He leaned against the pillows that were put behind him. "Ah... That hurts..." He breathed out through his nose sharply. "I should have died... How am I even alive?"

Chris tilted his head. Well, the man did look like he was just a foot soldier. He let out a sigh. "You're in my farm, a few miles away from Athens." He looked the man over, squinting. "You've travelled quite far." He set Godfrey on the man's lap, getting up to get some water and the few crackers he'd been munching on from his satchel, offering some of them to Tom. "My name is Chris. As I've said I found you almost three weeks ago. Beaten and bloody... I prayed to Apollo for your healing and I've been taking care of you ever since. Don't ask ME why you're still alive. Also, your hair is blond now, just saying." He said with a bit of a shrug, sitting down on his perch again.

Tom nodded and softly rubbed his fingers through the dog's coat. "I owe you my life... You have my deepest gratitude." When Chris spoke of his hair he frowned and touched his head. It felt normal. Apollo had blessed him? Why? He was no special person. He was just Tom. He was a good general. He would admit. But for the gods to choose to save him... "I thank you a thousand fold for your help. If I can repay the favour in any way..."  
Chris smiled a bit at that, at least the man had the decency to be grateful. He'd expected him to be haughty and self-absorbed, but it seemed he was wrong. "You can start by keeping him company while I tend to my farm." He gestured to the dog, "I still need to finish doing a few things, but I'll be back with some lunch later. Will you be alright here by yourself? I have a few books you could read. I don't think it would be the best idea to move you around quite yet."

"I'll be fine... Just sore." Tom rubbed his chest and shifted a little. Chris put a book on the bedside-table. "Just be careful with yourself." He said before heading out to do his chores. Tom nodded and petted the dog. He grabbed the steel platter Chris had put bandages on and studied his face. His hair had gone blond... Golden even one could say. But however happy he was that Apollo had granted him a second chance he also felt anxious as to why he had done so.

For the rest of the morning, Chris was anxious. The man was awake now... it was different when he'd been asleep, Chris didn't need to worry about him doing anything then. But now, it didn't sit well with him that a complete stranger was staying in his home. When he was done, he made a simple meal of freshly chopped vegetables with olives and cheese, a bit of lamb meat as well- because he could afford it- and honeyed lime juice. He cleared his throat as he entered his room, getting the soldier's attention before setting the tray down. He sat on the chair beside the bed instead of on it and looked at the man's bandaged fingers. "I err... do you need help with that?"

Tom looked at his fingers. They were hurting. He would not deny that. "I think they'd do better when they are left alone... They hurt but they're not crooked. Thank the gods." He closed the book. The dog left his bed to join Chris again and the man started to help him eat when he kept dropping his spoon on accident. It was hard to eat with healing fingers. He looked at the farmer. "You are very kind to me. Even in the army they do not care like you do."

Chris frowned and held up another forkful for Tom, waiting until he'd bitten the food off. "Well, be glad I'm not from the army then." When Tom said he'd had enough, he started on his own meal. He kept looking up at the man, watching him as he stared at his lap. "What are you planning when you've recovered? Will you leave to join your comrades again?" He was worried... what if the man chose to leave and bring back his men? He could feed a few soldiers, sure- but the whole reason why he chose to live a solitary life was for that sole purpose. He didn't want to be involved.

Tom shrugged a little. "I will return to the battlefield. I swore my allegiance to this land and its people. And if Apollo chose to save me it is not so I can cower." He looked around the room a bit. "But fret not. I will take my steed when the day is due and you will not see another soldier come here anymore. Perhaps we will meet again after the war has been fought. But I will bring no danger to your fields."

Chris smiled sheepishly at the man then, "Am I that obvious?" He chuckled, placing his finished plate on the tray on the bedside table. "Then I shall wish you well when you do. I can't imagine having to live a life like that... I'm afraid I am not brave enough."  
"Oh I doubt it's your bravery." Tom interjected. He rubbed his shoulder when it started pulsing again. Chris looked at him with a bit of a frown. "You were brave enough to take in a perfect stranger. Brave enough to take responsibility over my life. No... You are no coward." He let out a muffled groan as he felt a painful shift near his hip. "Your heart is too kind. That is why you won't fight. You care too much. You can't bring yourself to take a life, or watch others do it to their enemies. Which is your right of course. Not every man has the stomach for it."

Chris took hold of Tom's hand when it drifted to his hip, "Don't. You'll make it hurt more." He sighed then, pulling the blankets that were covering him up to the man's chest. "Take it easy for a while. You suffered quite the ordeal." He said as he stood again, looking down at Tom who was trying to mask his pain. Chris sighed, "I'll go into town, sell some of my animals and see if I can get you anything for the pain. I'll be back in an hour, two hours tops."

"You don't need to spend your money for me. I have dealt with pain before." Tom protested a bit. And the sheets were soft too. Not like those hard woven blankets and their sacks of straw to sleep on. No, a feathered pillow, good linen bedding and a soft mattress. "You try and sleep for a bit. Godfrey will keep you company. Feel free to talk to him." Chris chuckled a little. Tom smiled at him a bit. "I'll try." He promised.  
Chris left with two healthy chickens, half a sack of good corn, two crates of milk, and a good harvest of wheat- he figured it would do for a few good remedies. He left for the markets and traded his goods for a handful of golden drachmas and went to buy the best pain reliever he could. He bought a few bottles of the tonic and other herbs and remedies just for variety, in the end, he still had some coins to spare to buy the man two sets of clothing and some potatoes to cook for dinner. He had a new flock of chicks that were about to reach maturity and he was expecting another calf to be born anyways. He would earn the money again. He went home feeling a tad bit lighter that afternoon, giving himself a mental pat on the back. After all, fortune favoured those that gave, and he believed that doing good was its own reward


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was asleep when Chris returned. He was half on his side, his hands folded under his cheeks to rest his head on it. Godfrey was dutifully laying on the man's feet, looking up at Chris with loyal eyes. As if he was trying to tell his owner that he'd taken good care of their guest. Tom's golden hair was curling up now that it was dry and no longer soaked in sweat or water. It was a short cut, one fit for a soldier. Chris found it to fit the man's character… as if he knew him at all.

Chris smiled at the sight and called his pup over, setting the phials on the table where Tom would see them immediately when he woke up. He took Godfrey down the farm as he worked the fields, he needed to keep the crops coming. He had to earn enough money before winter. When the day was coming to an end, he led the animals back to their shelters and locked up before starting on dinner. He made a broth with the potatoes he'd bought and toasted bread, adding the leftover meat into the soup to add a bit more to it. It was quite pathetic, if he was being honest. But that was how he usually ate dinner- a small meal since he didn't need the energy at night anyways. He just hoped his guest wouldn't mind.

Tom woke up with a mild groan again as the smell of food started to spread through the house. There were a few pots and phials on the bedside table. Chris HAD spent his money on him. He sat up a little and looked at them. Pain relievers and a few salves to ease his aches and wounds. "Aaaahhhh..." He felt that same hip sear from laying on his side. His entire pelvis felt rattled and broken. "Damn it..." He grunted as he carefully put his hand on it in hopes of easing that feeling.

When Chris was done cooking, he ate his meal at the table, Tom would've still been asleep anyways. When he was done, he carefully filled another bowl and went up to wake the soldier. Chris entered the room and his eyes widened, making him hurry over to the man and grab his hand. "Oh gods- I'm so, so sorry. I thought you were still asleep. Damn, I'm sorry." He grabbed some of the bottles, reading through them and giving Tom the strongest one. "I'm really sorry. Should I, should I find you a healer? I don't think I did a pretty good job with the fractures."

"No... No I just twisted a bit too fast. It is not your fault." Tom said with a small smile. He tipped the bottle back and took a few drinks from it before Chris slowly helped him line his hips out again. "Ow...owowow... Aaahhhh..." He grit his teeth and looked at the ceiling as Chris kept two hands at his hips and held him straight. "Hmmmm gods that hurts."

Chris grit his teeth, holding the man still as he panted out pained breaths. "It's okay. It's alright now." After a few minutes, Tom's tense body relaxed, the remedy seeming to take effect. "Ah... still, I'm sorry. Do you.. err, want to eat dinner now? It's getting cold." He arranged Tom so he was sitting up, pillows bracing him and keeping him as comfortable as possible. "You'll need at least a few more weeks in bed. I really am sorry if I can't do anything to speed that up."

"It's okay... It's okay." Tom nodded a bit. "It's not your fault." He said again. He gratefully ate his share of the meal and groaned a bit. "I know my recovery will be slow. It was one miracle that I lived. I doubt there will be a second miracle to heal me fast." He looked outside to get a glimpse of the farm grounds. "You'll have to show me around when I can walk again. It looks beautiful here."

"If you've noticed, there isn't really much to look at." Chris mentioned before he turned when he heard ripping noises and stood, "Godfrey no! Bad boy!" He went over and took his satchel, it had a few bite marks, but the clothes inside were untouched. He set them by Tom's feet and sat again, "I kind of ripped apart your clothing, but your armour is still intact. Well, mostly. It all really urgently had to go when I was treating you."

Tom frowned weakly when Chris put the small stack of clothes on the end of the bed. "You bought clothes... For me?" He asked weakly. Nobody ever really gave him a gift. He brushed his fingers over it. "Thank you." He was not used to this kind of interaction anymore, to kindness. The clothes he had gotten were proper too, good cotton and leather. Soft, comfortable.

Chris tilted his head in bewilderment, "Well... yeah. I wouldn't want you to walk around the house naked, now do I? And my clothes would probably keep slipping off of you, so that would pretty much be the same thing even if you wear those." He leaned back into his chair and smiled gently at the man. "Do you want to try those ointments? The lady at the store said to apply them on the spot where it hurt the most to maximize its use. I don't have anything else to do tonight anyways. And... I guess your bandages could use some changing. Will that be alright?"

Tom grunted a bit and sat right. "I guess it would be better. I can't neglect my injuries now." He rolled the blankets back a little and lay flat with the help of the other man. Godfrey lay down on his legs and Chris checked under the bandages slowly, leaning over the other to check the state of the flesh under it. Tom stayed quiet mostly and let out a grunt sometimes. He kept his eyes focused on the man that leaned over him. The man was strong, a healthy land-man. He was tanned from his many hours in the sun and his blonde hair was a tad wild. But it were his eyes that Tom found striking. Young and friendly.

Chris sighed out a relieved breath when he found the wounds no longer had angry red skin around it. A few days ago they had gotten inflamed and oozed pus again, it made Chris worry that he'd have to turn to drastic measures to prevent infection. He looked up and raised an eyebrow as he found the man staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Tom smiled. "I'm just trying to distract my head from minding the aches." He said. "How are they? My wounds? Nothing bad I hope..." Chris shook his head and Tom felt relieved at that. It stayed like that for the following days. Chris would do his job and spent the rest of his time humouring Tom with visits. The soldier was a bit of a stubborn man. He would catch him out of bed sometimes, trying to walk or get something rather than call Chris to do it. But Chris figured he just wanted his strength back.

A week of rest did wonders for Tom, and by the tenth day after he woke up, he was already up and moving. It worried Chris the first few days how hard-headed he was being, but in the end, he wasn't making his injuries any worse. At least he knew his limits. Today, he was working his crops as Tom sat on the porch, a few bunched up clothes he needed to wash serving as a cushion. The man was petting his steed, having insisted he see it- Chris had no qualms about it after the man had sworn not to try riding yet. By the time he finished, it was nearing noon. "I'll be heading into town again today. Anything you want me to get?"

Tom looked up, his hands still running up and down the horse's neck. He was glad to finally sniff up some air again, fresh air. He shook his head when Chris asked if he wanted anything. He wouldn't ask the man for anything. He was grateful for his clothes, his bedding, his boots. Everything. "Nothing... Maybe a haircut... But you have sheep so I guess you can manage my hair a bit as well." Tom laughed.

Chris grinned, "A blond sheep. Well would you look at that, I'm going to get my very own golden fleece." He walked over to where Tom was and plopped down beside him, wiping the sweat off his brow. "You want me to do that before or after I leave? I might be gone for three, four hours. I need to buy some seeds and restock the pantry. You'll be okay on your own?"

Tom smiled a little. "Whenever you think suits you best." He said. The horse gently nudged against his shoulder and chewed on his collar. He snorted and pushed it away, not in the mood to be drooled over by a horse. "I'll be fine. I'm still reading that book you gave me. It's a good one. Homer was a master after all.

"Later then. Also, the remedies, which ones did you say were almost finished?" Chris asked, laying on his back and looking at Tom, "I'll be selling a whole cargo load today, so you'd better list off some of the things you'll need me to buy. And don't give me any of that 'Oh you don't have to- blablablah.' Just help me cook later and we'll call it even."

Tom smiled a little and hoisted himself up to his feet with some effort. He propped the crutch under his armpit. For now he still needed it. He insisted on bringing his horse to the field himself and Chris let him. "I think I need more of that stuff that helps my bones mend." He said. "My pains are manageable with what I still have. But I use that other ointment on my fingers, my ribs and that hip every single night." He answered as he called his horse to follow along. "Go ahead... You might be late!"

Chris shook his head, "Don't overdo it Tom. I mean it." He warned before leaving, taking his own mare and saddling the cargo on. He left for the town proper then, looking to find the highest buyer for his produce and went into the stores afterwards. He was buying the few things Tom had requested when the door of the apothecary creaked open, he glanced behind him and tried not to freeze when he caught sight of Roman armour.

"We're coming for the battlefield supplies." The Roman commander said. He leaned on the countertop. "We're winning now. You might want to learn how to bow properly. Learn the name of your new king too." He watched the man go into the storage room to get the boxes. The commander turned to the other. "What of our Greek 'benefactor'?" He asked. "Oh he is still there. After that massive slaughter that took out their generals and majors he was welcomed as a hero. With him at the top of the army the Greek are lost."

Chris kept his head down as he approached the counter to pay, he didn't want to be caught up in there if ever they decided to do anything. "Oi! You didn't hear us lad? We said- learn how to bow!" The fist to his jaw wasn't expected, so when it landed, he all but fell on his ass. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive an honest merchant. I'm afraid I don't know any of your customs or how you do it." He stuttered, keeping his phials secure in his arms. He looked up to give the men a cautious look and thanked the gods when the owner came out- carrying what he could. He was an old man, so Chris hurriedly got up and went over to him, helping him with carrying. "We'll need a transport as well, and I happened to notice a good vessel outside. We only travelled here with our steeds, you see. Can't have them hauling merchandise now, can we?"

The commander looked at the phials in Chris's hands. "What do you need those for anyway?" He snorted. "You don't look like you have any broken bones." Before they could however get any ideas the shop's owner came out with a cart. "Leave the lad be. I will deliver your merchandise for you." The Roman snorted. He reached into his pocket. "One more thing peasant... Have you seen this man?" He unrolled the scroll of papyrus to show Chris a rough sketch of Tom's face. "You can be a rich dirty farmer if you happen to know where he is." Chris shook his head and they got on their horses, riding away. When they were two streets away the Roman narrowed his eyes and looked back. "He was lying."

Chris thanked the old man and paid his due, giving him a portion of the produce he still had before going home- making sure nobody was following him. When he finally got home though, the feeling of unease was still clinging heavily to him and he sat on the porch, biting on his nails as he heard the tracing of claws on wood. Godfrey- then the sound of footsteps. Tom had some explaining to do...

Tom put Abstergos in the field after Chris had left and rubbed his flank. He left the horse when it had stopped making noise and walked to Chris's shrine. He did not expect answers but he wished to at least ask Apollo why. He settled on his knees and lit a candle. He had nothing to offer that was really his so he nicked a wrist to offer his blood and cut off a lock of hair to offer the god. He shut his eyes and asked in silence, waiting for an answer.

Tom sat on his knees to call. Nothing happened though and he was about to rise when he saw his blood discolour in the bowl. It turned into an amber liquid and in the flames he found the face of a young woman. A nymph perhaps. "Your business is not done here. Your destiny is to save the Greek. The man who is with you is important. Keep him near... And beware Thomas of those you know... There is a wolf among your sheep." The candle ceased to burn then and Tom took the bowl. Was he supposed to drink it? There was nothing there anymore. As quick as the nymph had appeared she had disappeared again as well. But the liquid was now a faint amber, and it seemed he was supposed to drink from it. Why else would it be such a clear sign? He brought it to his lips and drank. It felt warm in his throat. He could feel it spread, run through his veins. Then his bones started to shift. It hurt as they mended themselves. Godfrey started barking as he fell on the floor and gasped for air. It lasted for minutes until the pain ceased and the warmth stopped. He dared not move, the surging stopped and he felt as if everything was rattled, slowly coming back into place. He opened his eyes again and panted a bit. Slowly he got back up. He was healed. He was better. As if no blade had ever struck him. He heard Chris's cart arrive and when he got out of the shrine he found him seated on his porch. Godfrey ran to him and Tom followed. "What's wrong?" He asked at the sight of Chris's frown.

Chris continued biting on his nails until Godfrey nuzzled his snout into his hand. He shifted the nervous energy into petting the pup's fur down, the worry in his gut increasing tenfold as he noticed Tom's immaculate posture and the easy way he walked. He jumped up and took a step back, "Who are you really Tom? Is Tom even your name? What ARE you?" No man could fake what he'd seen- and no man could heal that fast either. The man had lied to him. Deceived him. A part of him insisted that he should have expected it.

Tom frowned a little when Chris jumped away from him. "What do you mean 'who am I'? My name IS Tom." Chris shook his head a little and pointed at him. "They are looking for you. They say you are worth a lot." Tom was a bit taken aback then. Looking for him? Chris was talking about Romans. "Oh gods... Did you tell them about me?" He felt his gut clench. Chris shook his head. "Why are they looking for you Tom?" Tom rubbed his face. "I- I am not a cavalry soldier... I'm general. First general. The battle I came from cost the lives of all high commanders and superiors. They must have found out I was not among the bodies..." Chris looked at him. "Why would you lie?" "Because I couldn't trust you yet! I woke up in a stranger's house! I knew not if you had saved me in hopes of a reward or out of kind. And when I knew you were a good man I no longer thought it mattered... But I have not lied a word about anything! I am a man like you... Why Apollo saved me I know not... Not yet. But he has plans for me... I am not a deceiver Chris."

Chris felt his mouth pulling down at the sides. Not necessarily a frown, but the sort you see in children when they were upset. He was such a child. "Well... why didn't you tell me afterwards..? Why wait until I found out myself..?" He shook his head then- it didn't matter. He didn't even have a reason to feel betrayed. The man wasn't his friend- not even an acquaintance. Only... only Chris thought he was. No matter- he'd dealt with this kind of situation plenty of times. "Know what, never mind- it's okay. You're okay now, aren't you? Favoured by the gods and all.. you should be on your way tomorrow. I'm sure they'll have plans laid out for you- and your army- your men... they'll be looking for you. You'll need to find them and lead them- not to mention that traitor they were talking about still out and at it."

"They spoke of a traitor?" Tom asked. Remembering the nymph's warning about a wolf. "Did you hear a name?" He shook his head. "No sorry, it doesn't matter now. I hurt your trust. Chris... I consider our bond something good. I do not know if we were friends yet... But I never meant to hurt you. I wronged you by making the mistake of thinking my rank mattered not. I'm sorry." He put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "I am." He stood up straight and expected to wince at aches but of course... They were no longer there. "Please give me a shot to make you trust me again. I value your presence." He tried.

Chris shook his head. This could mean trouble for him. Big trouble. If anyone found out about Tom- if they even suspected him of aiding one of the Greek soldiers, he'd have hell to pay. Stupid, stupid, stupid! This was exactly why he needed to stay away from people. People meant trouble. Always. Why didn't he just settle with his farm and his animals? And he wasn't one for reading people, but his gut was churning- there was something the man wasn't telling him again. "I... I don't want any trouble. Just.. please. If you are well enough I want you to.. to leave by sunrise." He looked away when he said this, the man lied to him once- he didn't know if the man in his sincerity was telling the truth, or just looking for a place to camp out in. He didn't want to risk being found by the Romans or even his fellow Greek brethren.

Tom let out a bit of a sigh. Oh he had blew it for real now. "Chris please, I did not mean to lie or hurt you- I swear upon the gods-"he stopped as he heard a thundering far away. He looked up. "Where is my sword? Chris where is my equipment?" Chris pointed at the barn and looked at Tom in confusion. Tom pulled Chris along. "What did you tell them?" "Nothing." "What did they ask?" Chris had to get used to the sudden change in the man's demeanour. Quick and to the point. "If I had seen you. I said no." Tom looked at his face, there was no lie on it. "Saddle your horse." "Why?" "They are coming. Get what you can save and listen to me." Tom grabbed his belt from the stock room and put it on with skilled hand. He fished up the rest of his armour and ushered Chris to do as asked again.

Chris followed the man's instructions without question, not even getting the chance to go back inside to pack some clothes. All he managed to bring were some of the supplies he'd bought, the medicines that were in his satchel, and an oil lamp. He grabbed Godfrey by his scruff when he got on his horse and then he and Tom were racing towards the safety of the trees beyond the river. The hooves of their horses pounded on the soil and Tom was quick to guide them to a place out of sight. When they were a good few yards away, he stopped his horse and looked back- seeing smoke faintly rising from his home. His home. It was burning. It was gone now. Tom's voice brought him back and spurred them into moving again, putting more distance between them and their pursuers. When their horses started protesting, they stopped, and Chris acknowledged for the first time since getting up and going into that frenzy of panic that he was now homeless. "That was... that place was all I had. It was all I had."

Tom got off his horse and took Godfrey from Chris. "I am so sorry." He said as he looked up at the man. "I am so sorry." He helped Chris off his horse and bound them to the trees. The farmer was eerily quiet, overcome by the shock and the real truth of what he had witnessed. "Hey... It's hard... But, we can't go back there now... Did you free the animals as I asked?" Chris nodded. Tom regarded him shortly and looked at the sun. It was setting already, late afternoon. "You gather wood and try to light a fire... I'll see if I can get something to eat." He handed Chris the knife in the seam of his boot. "If you hear anything you run. If it's me I will say your name." He said before he grabbed his cutlass and headed into the woods somewhat farther in hopes of finding them a meal. Tomorrow he would take them to the strong-hold. The underground base where the Greek would have retreated to after the attack. He just hoped, prayed that Hadley survived and took over his command. Hadley would keep them alive until he could join them.

Chris felt himself move without really being aware of it, and by the time he'd gathered enough wood he just sat down and stared at the pile. It was nearing dark when he heard rustling in the bushes and Tom's voice call out before he could react to it. The man looked at him with an exasperated expression and huffed as he set down the rabbits he'd caught. Chris felt a mild surge of anger at the man- he had the nerve to get annoyed? But as soon as it came- it deflated. He watched silently and despondently as Tom started a fire, then clean his kill. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He had no family- nowhere else to go- he doubted he'd be able to live anywhere in one place anymore. The life he'd worked so hard to get was gone. All because he did a kindness to a man that didn't even trust him. The gods must have been laughing at his predicament right now.

Tom used some oil from the lamp to put on the fire and got it started. It had been a good long while since he had done those things himself, make fire and hunt for food. "Chris... I- I can't really make up for what I cost you... But please come to the stronghold with me... I can at least keep you safe there. You do not have to fight." He cut the meat on the rabbits into filets and put them on a stone before placing it in the fire, making a nest with it to accommodate the flesh. "Christopher..." The man didn't acknowledge him and he stayed silent then, carefully poking up the fire every now and then he opened his saddle-bag and took the blanket. "You'll need it more than I." He said as Chris still looked down. "Please."

Chris bit his lip and took Godfrey into his arms, holding the pup close. He shook his head and felt the tight knot in his chest grow just that slightest bit. "What am I going to do now..?" His voice came out oddly quiet, lost. It made him doubt it was even his own. He looked up at Tom then, his brows furrowing. "Why would I want to go with you? You'll keep me safe... win the war.. and then what?" He looked away again, squeezing Godfrey until he started whimpering. He tried to breathe evenly, but all he could think about now was that he was stuck with this man, having left his home to be razed to the ground by the people that pursued them, and said man was now asking him to go to who-knows-where to hide. He didn't know how in the hell was he supposed to react to this.

Tom put the blanket over the man's shoulders as he kneeled in front of him. "I know it's hard-" "DO YOU?!" Bellowed Chris then. "How could you possibly know what it's like to be torn from all you have and just roll with it?!" Tom stood up then and blinked a few times, an expression on his face as if he had been burned. "I know better than you'd think..." He mumbled. Godfrey whined softly and settled near the fire. "I'm going for more wood." Tom said, his head bowed. "Keep an eye on our food." He disappeared between the trees once again, leaving just the silence to Chris to think in.

When Chris was sure he was alone, he let a few silent tears make tracks down his face before angrily wiping them away. He called the pup over again and held him close as he sat near the fire. The gods must have hated him. It seemed fortune didn't favour fools. Chris looked towards where Tom had left and patiently waited for him to come back, he was the one who seemed to know where to go, after all, and Chris would be damned if he was going to die by being eaten by wolves or bears or something. He'd rather throw himself onto a guillotine.

Tom returned after a while. He looked a little dishevelled and sweaty. But he said nothing so Chris figured he wasn't getting an explanation on it. He sat on the log opposing Chris and used a stick to push the stone out of the fire. "Where's the wood?" Chris asked. Tom looked up. "Sorry?"

"The wood... You said you were going to get more. That's why you left." Tom closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry. I said that to be alone." He explained. "We have plenty of wood." He grabbed two large leaves and cleaned them off before dividing the meat over them, handing Chris one leaf and taking the other for himself. The bones and left-overs he threw to the dog to eat clean.

Chris ate his share gratefully, then looked at Tom with a bit of regret. He felt guilty for making the man feel bad... he was trying. He heaved a sigh and stood up to sit next to the soldier- general... man, he looked too young to be a general. "I don't mind having to share. Besides, we need to keep warm."

Tom looked up at Chris and when the man smiled a bit he gingerly took the tip of the blanket and pulled it over his shoulder. It was silent again. The only sounds the cracking of the fire and the dog munching away on the left-overs. "Where is your family? You lived alone at the farm... Do they live elsewhere? Or are they... Gone?"

Chris licked his lips, suddenly feeling like his throat had gone dry. "I bought the place when the war first started. I wanted to have a place away from the cities and towns. Just a place of our own. I wanted to set it up first and made sure that when they moved in, everything would be settled. A surprise, you could say." He heaved a deep breath when he said the next part, "They never got to see it. I was away for two days... two days. I was making final preparations and I was going to bring them there then. Imagine my shock when I found our town in ruins. If I try hard enough, I can still smell the charred wood and the stench of rotten burnt flesh." He shuddered then, "I couldn't even distinguish who was whom.. my father.. brothers.. the women they hung on stakes, and I have no doubt they must have violated them before burning them too. Even the little ones. And there I thought they came preaching about discipline or something..."

Tom let out a soft 'oh' and stared into the fire. "I'm sorry for asking... I had no idea." He patted Chris's knee awkwardly. He wasn't a cold heart. But the army wasn't a place to give comfort. Chris could tell Tom was fully integrated there though. He had the tells. Even when he sat and was at ease he did with a certain kind of tenseness and awareness. When he ate he did not look at his food or fingers but into the woods to keep constant eye on the environment. But he could also tell Tom was gentler. He was sincere in his conversations and intentions and was mostly calm and humble. Tom poked up the fire some more with his boot and kept tearing of chunks of meat with his fingers. "You must really hate the war... Given what it cost you... We all do. We all hate it. But you saw how the Romans go about their 'business'. They are no men. They are beasts."

Chris smiled wanly, shifting his boots against the forest floor. "It's alright. I... I've come to terms with it.. somewhat." Because nobody could really come to terms with what he'd seen- what he'd lost. What everyone continued to lose. "And yes... I do hate the war. And I'm afraid of it. That's why I never... well... that's why I didn't involve myself in it. But that's the past now. There's only one way we can continue moving and it's forward. What about you? What's your story?"

Tom scratched his nose a bit. "Mmm no." He shook his head. "I don't... Can't..." He sighed and tossed the leaf when he had finished his food. Chris looked at him in disappointment. Tom felt a bit guilty for that but could not bring a word to his lips to tell. "Why not?" Asked Chris as he was staring in the fire for too long. "I don't know..." "Yes you do..." He looked back at Chris and the other gazed back apprehensively. He was looking at his eyes, which were gleaming with tears and he didn't care they were there. His superiors would whack him on the head and hit until your eyes were dry. "I was a fool... You at least could not help it... I was the reason my family was taken." He said. "I can't tell because I can't live with it... It's so much easier to not remember."

Chris let out a huff then, pulling his knees to his chest as he stared at the embers again. The wood crackled under the heat, and he sighed. "Fine..." he mumbled into his forearms, resting them on top of his knees. He'd thought... ah, well... he was naive like that, some would say. He and Tom weren't friends or 'bonded'. The man was a general for goodness sake! And he was just a lowly farmer. No, he wasn't even that anymore. The heaviness was back, and Chris decided to just close his eyes to ward it off. Thinking about simpler days- happier days.. how he wished he could go back to those memories.

Tom watched as Chris started to drift off. The man sagged his head on his shoulder and breathed deep. Tom stared in the fire and gently lay Chris to sleep on the ground. Godfrey joined Chris there and Tom stayed awake, keeping the fire burning. He wondered if it would help to talk. That tale he had kept in was still part of him, even if he tried to supress it as well as he could. Well Chris was asleep. He could just as well... If he broke down then... Nobody would know. He looked at the man's back. "As a boy I was brash. I had no ideas about consequences, conflicts. One day there came a long row to our city. A Greek convoy. The king was visiting. We did as asked and came to pay our respects. From the boys a few were chosen, to fight for the palace. I was not one of them. I stepped up towards the throne and stood to face the king. I told him I was good enough. That he was blind. He said in turn that my heart was too kind. That I would never be able to kill. He sent me away. I should have left it at that. Instead I did something especially stupid. The next day when they were at the square I found a guard of the king and I killed him. To prove myself. Me and my family were arrested and put away to die. That morning the king recognized me between my family. He halted and said; 'have you killed for me child?' I answered in turn that I had. I was to come down from the gallows. 'You are brave boy. I have mistaken your fire.' Said the king. 'Now let me help you to take away what holds your strength back.' And my entire family was hanged." He folded his hands in his lap and let out a shaky breath, unaware of Chris's open eyes that stared in the fire as he listened.

Chris blinked and sighed. He looked up at Tom and saw his horrified expression, he hadn't expected him to be awake. "I guess the Romans aren't the only beasts, huh..?" He mumbled, pulling Godfrey closer to his chest. "You didn't know either you know. It wasn't your fault... your heart thought you were in the right." He nudged Tom with his leg and closed his eyes, "You need some rest as well. Just put out the fire and settle near me- that way we won't attract any attention, it isn't too cold yet anyways. Besides, Godfrey may not look it yet, but he is a trained hunting dog, only eight months old. He'll be able to wake us if there is any trouble nearing."

Tom stared a bit and inclined his head. From that day on he had fought with the violence and hate in his body for what happened. He had gotten his acceptance and confirmation. He was the best. He was general. And it still felt hollow. The king who had wronged him was long dead now. His new king however... Was just the same. It felt wrong to fight for such men. Tom fought for the people. And that was what he taught his soldiers to do as well. And he had faith that maybe one day he would come across a good, fair king. He shook his head a little. "Just sleep up. I'll take watch." He put out the fire and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Chris was asleep within the hour. Tom noticed it from the change in his breathing. He stayed up for a good long while, but without notice he fell asleep on the log somewhere before dawn, sleeping half draped over the wood still when Chris woke up again by morning. Godfrey was licking at his face, that's what woke Chris up. The dog wanted to be fed.

Chris grumbled to himself and slowly sat up. He was confused for a bit to see himself surrounded by trees, but it came back to him when he saw Tom sprawled awkwardly between the log he'd been sitting on and the floor. He got up and draped the blanket over the man's form, easing him down. Godfrey whined and started nibbling on his boots, and his stomach was beginning to grumble as well. Tom had hunted for them last night... he should hunt their breakfast. He decided to give it a try and took the knife the man had given him, standing up from his kneeling position, how hard could it be... right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Tom woke up from a throbbing ache in his neck. He had most definitely slept wrong. He was on the forest floor, blanket around his shoulders. He could not remember taking it from Chris... He let out a groan and sat up, expecting to find the other snoring a few paces away, but Chris wasn't there. Tom realised then that Chris had woken up before him. But where had he gone? Hopefully nothing bad happened. Or did he leave him? He looked to the side but the horses were still both there. He got on his feet and stretched a bit before picking up his cutlass. "Chris?" He called out, hoping it was just nothing.

Chris dove for another rabbit again, but only managed to get more dirt and muck on himself as it effortlessly hopped away. Gods... and he thought chasing chickens was hard! He groaned, then looked at Godfrey wagging his tail. "Yeah? And what are you so happy about? This will be your breakfast too you know..." the pup tilted its head and he let out a huff. Chris stood again and dusted himself off, then looked around to see if he could get anything else- rabbits were hard. Maybe if he could find the stream he'd seen earlier... then he wouldn't have to go back to camp empty-handed. Or he could look for camp and admit to Tom that he couldn't catch anything. Or he could just admit that he was lost and call out- but that was a last resort because there were people looking for them. "You woke the wrong guy. You should've just eaten the bread but nooooo- you wanted meat! Now we're both lost and I'm hungry now too!"

Tom rustled through the trees and stopped when he heard voices to his right. He moved through the trees effortlessly and burst out into the opening with his sword drawn. Chris let out a faint yell and stumbled back a bit. Tom let out a sigh of relief and sheeted the cutlass. "New rule. Nobody leaves without telling the other. Something could have happened to you." He held out a hand and helped Chris up, finally seeing the state he was in. The man's grey cotton shirt was completely covered in dirt down the front. It was even in his hair and on his chin. "What did you do?" He asked with some amusement. "Hunt... But they're all laughing at me." Tom snickered a little. "Ah... Well, follow me, we are quite a few paces from camp. We should get back there first and worry about food on the way there." He patted Chris's back and smiled. "Just don't leave on your own like that."

"Stop it. I was trying to... do I look that pathetic?" Chris pouted, "Just don't... and quite a few paces? How much is that in your book?" He flushed and covered it up by rubbing his face exasperatedly as Tom led the way back towards their camp. "Half a mile." He kept looking at the man and tried not to slow him down too much. "Err... where will we be going again? I figured we should just.. you know.. stick together. I don't really have anywhere else to go anyways."

Tom halted so Chris would be beside him. "The strong-hold. I told my second in command Hadley, that he should go there after a major blow. To regroup and rethink our strategies." He hopped over a dead tree and looked around in hopes to see some prey. "The strong-hold was carved into the seawalls at the bay of Athens. Made when we fought the Persians. It will keep us safe and from there we should be able to trick the Romans and take them down." He put his hand on Chris's chest to stop him and beckoned him silence as he found a boar grazing nearby. It was still a young one, quite small. He signed Chris to stay put and inched closer. When he figured he was near enough he made a run for it and leaped to the startled animal. It squealed when Tom planted the cutlass in its body and it took one twist of his blade for it to fall limp and bleed out on the ground. "Breakfast... And lunch probably."

Chris grinned and helped Tom carry the kill back eagerly. He was smiling all the way, then he paused, a thought popping into his head. The man stopped as well and looked back at him, "Chris?" He shook his head, "Are you.. well... they talked about a traitor. The Romans I encountered talked about a traitor. How can you be sure about any of your men then? How can you be sure that they haven't already ratted out on this stronghold?"

"They would not... They will be at the stronghold. See, the Romans know where it is. There is one way in, one way out. Our rat would have to come along to hear the new strategies. But he can't go out without being suspected and killed. Nobody leaves without anyone knowing. Nobody comes without anyone knowing. The rat will be trapped in there, waiting for the right moment to head out and tell the plans. We'll be good." Tom groaned and dropped the boar on the ground of the campsite as they returned. "As a farmer you must know how, so help me cut this one up. We should only carry around the meat, the bones are useless weight. And the organs are gross. Give them to your dog." He started on his side of the animal and paused to build a fire again to cook their meat.

Chris rolled his eyes, but complied without complaining. When he was done, he handed Tom the meat and heated the innards a bit before giving them to Godfrey. He still didn't feel comfortable with Tom, not fully anyways- but he had no choice but to follow the man if he wanted to get back to civilization. "Will... will your allies take well to me? I wouldn't want to be a burden. And I thought living under the army's roofs meant earning my place there?"

Tom shook his head a little. "No... They won't be hostile. You're Greek. You're a gain. And your care for me was well. You could take care of our wounded if you wish to make yourself useful." He gathered all the meat on another large leaf and wrapped it into a package before burying it in the fire. He scratched the dog's ears when it came to him and smiled a little. "You are with me. If I tell them you are staying nobody would be as dim as to object. They respect me."

Chris let out a snort as he sat down again, crossing his legs under him. "How old are you exactly? I just don't see battle hardened generals and veterans stepping down in the chain of command to a face like yours." He stiffened when Tom looked at him angrily and he stuttered to explain, "I-I mean- I meant you just look a bit young, you know? For- for a general- I didn't mean anything else by it- just that your face is very pleasant to the eye and not full of scars and rugged and- I meant- yeah that was what I meant. You look very young is all."

"You should work on how it SOUNDS what you say. I worked hard to get where I am." Tom scoffed. Chris apologized again and he let it go. "I'm 29." He answered eventually. "Not as young as you'd think." He kept busy by putting more branches on the fire as their meat cooked. Godfrey started chasing some of the bugs that woke to the morning air and they only watched to make sure the dog would not wander. "I was driven. I could not undo what happened to my family... All I could do is go on with what they died for. And since it can't fill the void I just lost myself in beating everything. Because if you fight you don't have to think... It was easier like that."

Chris frowned, wringing his hands together. He needed to work on his people skills, it seemed. Years of self-induced isolation did that. "How can you say it's easier? To take away other people's lives... isn't it a bit.. I don't know- don't you feel guilty afterwards? How many... how many men have you killed?"

"I don't know... I never said I was being logical... You just. It makes you numb. The killing. It makes you feel less. How many people died by my blade I know not... It was wrong of me to think in that manner but I am a good general. A capable soldier. And fighting to defend the people of Greece is not something I regret." Tom took the package out of the fire and checked their meat, it was just starting to cook. He took it out of the fire and wrapped it up extra. It would continue to cook in the packet and leave them warm meat to eat. "We should eat some bread now and get out of the woods. By noon we can stop to eat some of this." He said as he stood up and put out the fire.

Chris chewed on his cracked lips and nodded, helping Tom with whatever he could before they set off again. They set off again and the travel was filled with an awkward silence, only broken by the occasional chirping of birds overhead or Godfrey's yapping when he found something interesting. He didn't know what to make of Tom. On one hand, he seemed like a pretty alright guy, but Chris just couldn't get over the fact that he'd so willingly slay his enemies. He didn't think he could do it if it came to that... lives weren't his to take. No matter how angry he was with the Romans for taking his own family, he didn't think he'd be able to do it. To get even... and how Tom so casually put it was unnerving.

Around noon they were riding the plains of Athens and Tom stopped their horses on a higher point so he could keep an eye on their surroundings. He tied the horses to a bush and took out their food. It was still mildly glowing with warmth and that made it more pleasant to eat their shares. He had no material to put up for conversation so he kept silent. But it felt as if the man was judging him. He kept looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes. As if he was assessing him by the things he knew. Tom however could not care for what he would think of him in the end. He was who he was. And he was not ashamed of that man.

Chris ate his fill and gave a bit to Godfrey, he couldn't resist the thing. He sighed as they were both done, the horses needed to rest a bit before they set off, and he wasn't particularly in a rush either. Tom was, maybe- but he couldn't bring himself to share the other man's plans. He still doubted if he'd be welcome there among soldiers. The man had said it himself, he was too soft to be one of them.

Tom wandered up and down a bit as Chris took his rest, playing with his dog. He somehow felt jealous of him. Of how clean he still was. Chris was still innocent and good. He was tainted and ruined. He somehow felt anxious to be his friend someday. Maybe it would put something better in him again. But for now Chris did not seem to share that feeling so he stayed rather quiet and distant. He swayed his cutlass a bit, hacking in the air, deep in thought. He felt out of his element when he wasn't near his army. Near Hadley and his comrades. It was like he was a part of himself that he had not been in a while and that part felt rusty and awkward.

Chris looked up when and stared as Tom started slashing through the air. Almost immediately, he felt a bit of fear. If Tom's comrades decided he could not be trusted, would they slaughter him like a pig? Would they lock him up? The idea of getting away suddenly had a very nice ring to it. He bit his lips, which were already raw from all the nibbling he'd done earlier. He reached for Godfrey and sat watching, the blade gleaming whenever it caught light. How easy it would be to kill with it. "Will you teach me how to wield a blade?" He called out, then fought the urge to flinch when the soldier turned to him. "I mean... if I need to defend myself or something."

Tom swished the cutlass one more time and sheeted it. "If that would make you happy. I could yes..." he answered before walking back again and sitting beside Chris again. "You're afraid of me." he said rather than asked. "That I'll kill you. Or maybe not me but that I will get you killed." He stared ahead over the fields instead of looking at Chris. "It's as if... when I told you what I was... When I entrusted you with what I have done... You've only moved farther. But minus the lethal injuries I am just the same guy you spent a good three weeks with. Why can't I be both to you?" he looked at Chris then. "I would admit it easily... You've become a friend to me. If not a friend than at least someone I trust and I am grateful... For all your care." He rubbed his face. This wasn't what he was good at. "Point is... I would never take you somewhere or force you into anything I think would put you in danger. I believe the strong hold is safe. And like me, my men are all just that... Men. They are no animals and nobody will hurt you... In fact, it kind of hurts that you think we are."

Chris looked down at his lap and shifted a bit. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't take offense to it, really. I'm like this with everyone." He explained, hoping it was enough to make up for it. "And I'm not afraid of you. Well.. maybe. I don't know. It's... I don't know, Tom. I'm not afraid of you, or your men or death. It's... I'm afraid of pain, okay? Of the possibility of getting hurt." He looked at Tom then, searching for a reassurance that he wasn't mad or disappointed. "I really am sorry. I'm grateful that you put up with me. I don't mean to make you feel that way, truly."

Tom nodded a bit and played with the clasps of his belt. "All I'm trying now is to get you to a place where you'll be as safe from that as possible. That's all I'm doing. And you live in a country that's at war, there is no place that is completely safe. But I do believe that your best odds are in the strong-hold." he still felt that sting a little that Chris actually thought him and his men as a threat. Even if he did not mean for it. "That nymph I told you about... She said I must keep you near... She said you were important. The gods have plans for you, and that means you will have to face their tests probably." he stood again and untied his horse. "We should go, we could make it to the gate by sundown."

"The only god I'll ever be in debt to is Demeter. She has been my only ally ever since they decided to toy with my life." Chris said with a bit of a grunt. He grabbed Tom's arm, opening and closing his mouth, "I.. you don't need to take care of me Tom. I've managed up until this point and if my time comes, then it will come. You don't need to protect me and you don't owe me anything. You know that, right?"

"I know that you have saved my life. With or without Apollo's blessing, it was you who saved me. I am returning you that favour..." Tom secured the saddle again and put their remaining meat in the bag. He turned then. "And... I thought we got along. And it's been a while since I really got along with somebody. Not for my rank but as equals with mutual respect. So... I might even, consider you a friend, or at least getting there." He mounted Abstergos and started out, waiting for Chris's mare to catch up and follow behind him. It was the truth as well. The weeks he'd spent with Chris on the farm had been good weeks, that remembered him of a time long past where he would play in the gardens with his sisters or go fishing with his father.

"Well... just try not repaying that favour with your own life." Chris mumbled under his breath, spurring his own horse to match Tom's stallion. "And do you truly mean it? Are we.. do you really consider me as an equal?" He chuckled then, "And seriously, if it wasn't for Apollo favouring you, I couldn't have done anything other than provide a roof over your head and a bed to sleep on."

"Calm your mouth lest it may fall off." Tom chuckled a bit as Chris rattled on. "Yes, I mean it. I am oddly drawn to your person..." He smirked a little at Chris's riding skills, a bit unrefined. "And maybe I would indeed have passed if it were not for that fortunate blessing, but at least you had tried to your best extent and that is what matters most, your heart's intention to save me." he turned a little in the saddle. "And you fed my horse too, not to forget that."

Chris let out a startled laugh at that, his fit turning into giggles as it started to taper off. "Of course. You should never forget about me feeding the horse, else you'd be walking now." He sputtered when Godfrey started licking his face and leaned away slightly. "Drawn to my person huh.. maybe it's my devilishly good looks."

"Mmm don't flatter yourself too much now. You're not all that attractive with all that mud still plastered all over your front." Tom looked back smugly. Chris looked down in a way that Tom could tell the man had completely forgotten about his dirty appearance. "Worry not, you can wash up when we get there. My men have seen muddier." he slowed a bit for Chris to join him again. "But maybe it is you that tries to distance himself from all that gorgeousness he can't handle sitting on this horse." he laughed at it himself. "What was it you said this morning? That I wasn't unpleasant to the eyes was it?"

"T-that was just because you looked angry! I mean- well.. well- yeah okay.. you aren't exactly UN-pleasant to look at but..." Chris stuttered, then looked at Tom who wore a smirk on his face. "Oh, wipe that look off of your face." He huffed, trying in vain to scrub away at the dirt that clung to his clothes without jostling too much. "We can judge who looks prettier when I'm clean. You'll be sorry, you'll see."

Tom snickered and tossed Chris his water-bottle to clean up a little. "I highly doubt it." he called as he took some distance again. Chris did no longer indulge in their banter and they returned to the comfortable silence again. When the sun started to colour the skies gold and red they could see the sea, vast and peaceful. They still had to take the cliff-road to the beach but they were nearly there. Before they started their decent they ate some more and they went on on foot, with the horses behind them. Godfrey was running ahead, stopping every time to wait up for them. Slowly the sun sank deeper and deeper, casting longer shadows and creating increasingly more dramatic scenes. It was luckily still pleasantly warm, even now that the sun was fading. Tom was however happy that the grey shirt he was given had nice long sleeves and a high, broad collar to keep him a bit more warm than his armour would have.

Chris put a hand to the cliff side as they descended, it was quite steep, and with Tom leading the way with the oil lamp, he had to be careful where he stepped. He felt the unease again as he saw the faint outlines in the distance, there were grooves embedded at some points, and Chris vaguely wondered if Tom's soldiers were merely waiting to confront them. "Nobody will open fire on us... right? Where are we headed anyways?"

"Christopher, for heaven's sake just trust me." Tom grumbled as he pulled his horse along when it started to protest a bit. "When we get to the beach we will head to that gap over there, the gates are imbedded in the crease. They will open them for us and we'll put our horses into the stables. Then there will be stairs, large, broad stairs that lead down into the bellows of the cliff and there will be magnificent halls, filled with soldiers and weaponry, maps, armour. You might find it terrifying, but even you could not deny the beauty of that citadel."

"Fine, fine I'll shut up." Chris mumbled, feeling a bit put off as they walked on. He could hear the waves crashing in the distance and thought about asking Poseidon to spare him if it ever went awry, but he couldn't even bring himself to do that. His heart was thudding and he didn't want to be here. He didn't, he didn't, he didn't- but he couldn't turn back now and he trusted Tom- trusted him even just that teeniest, tiniest bit. When he could make out the outlines of the massive gates he felt his skin tingle. What if they didn't let him in? What if they forced him to be one of them? Oh gods- what if they forced him to kill? What if the traitor knew his face and decided to kill him when he slept under their roofs? What if- what if- what- "Chris!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Tom, "Wha-?"

Tom flicked the man's head. "I can practically hear you despairing in that thick skull of yours." He raised his fist and knocked in a specific pace. A hatch was pulled open in the door on eye-level. "Where did you learn that knock?" it came from the other end. Tom stepped in front of the gate and smiled a little. "I taught you." The eyes that looked through the hatch widened and the gates started to creak as they moved open. "General!" called the soldier. "We thought you dead." He nodded and put his horse away, signing the stable-boys to unsaddle his and Chris's horse. "And? Him?" Tom grabbed Chris's shoulder. "He's the reason I still live and breathe. It cost him his house..." the soldier saluted the new man shortly. "Where is Hadley?" "Below. He will be mind-blown."

Chris stood awkwardly to the side as Tom and his subordinate conversed and almost jumped when the man grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry." He went down with Tom and followed him through winding corridors, a few men greeted the blond man, saluting him and welcoming him back. Tom led him to a map room, where there was another man who fussing over the table with clay statues. "Hadley."

Hadley turned and felt his eyes widen at the sight of Tom, so he was indeed, still alive. He walked over to the man and clasped his shoulders, squeezing them a bit and giving him a rough shake. "It is good to see you well my friend. Who is this though? A recruit? Or perhaps a prisoner?"

Tom held Hadley near and shook him a bit with a large grin. "It's good to be back." he took a look at the maps quickly, it looked good. "Chris is our guest of honour. He saved my life." Hadley nodded and gave Chris a nod. Tom patted his comrade's shoulder and turned to Chris. "You must be tired, let me help you find a room." Hadley overheard and told Tom that he would gladly give up his room to Tom. Tom waved him off a moment, saying Chris would just need a moment with him and that he would be back later. He took Chris to the stairs and they spiralled up towards the rooms above the chart-room. The windows looked out over it. He opened the master's chamber. Hadley had occupied it, only to sleep so it seemed. But it was a large room, large bed against the back wall. "I could have another bed moved in and you can stay here with me. It would give you some privacy in this place."

Chris couldn't explain the relief he felt at Tom's offer and he just nodded mutely, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "What happens now? Will you go back to fight again?" He looked down at his clothes and scrunched his nose up a bit. "May I borrow some of those clothes? I feel filthy now..." He asked hopefully. Hadley.. Tom's second in command looked... there was something off-putting about the man. "Hey, your lieutenant- how long have you two known each other?"

Tom chuckled a little and gathered up Hadley's things before he put them in the hallway and had Chris take off his filthy clothes. "I'll pick up something from the barracks below. I'll be right back." Then Chris asked the question of how long he'd known the other by now. "Hadley? We were trained in the same group. He was promising but not ambitious enough. But he is a capable leader, just lacks a bit of weight you know? Conviction." He pulled up the sheets and fashioned the bed.

Chris smiled and thanked the man again before he left. When he was alone, he kicked off his boots and placed them neatly on the rack before taking off his shirt as well, leaving him only in his shorts. There was still that nagging feeling in his gut, that something was amiss. Still, he had Tom, and as long as the man was there then he'd be fine... right?

Tom headed down and picked up a few clothes from the barracks. When he got back up Chris was sitting in the chair, chewing on his nails. "There you go, crispy clean and hopefully your size too." he smiled and put the clothing on the bed. "So we should have you sleep up. You weren't made for being dragged through the wilderness and stuff." he started to take off his own clothes for they'd gone sweaty and put on his own clothes.

Chris changed quickly into the clothes Tom had picked out for him and thanked the man again as he stood to the side. Tom gestured to the bed and he looked at it apprehensively. "For the love of god Christopher stop being so high-strung." Chris chuckled nervously and walked over to sit down. "What about you? You need to rest as well."

Tom shrugged a little and looked out. "Well I guess Hadley can do without me for another night." he said. Hadley was discussing stuff with Sting. He did not like Sting. The man was actually cold, completely cold. Very calculating. But Sting was a really good fighter, quickest he'd ever seen. He got on the edge. "Do you want me to get a different bed?"

"Ah, no. That'll be fine. I can just scoot over here." Chris replied, edging away from the middle and giving Tom some space. "I hope you don't mind though, I tend to kick. And smack... and bite." He said sheepishly, tying his hair up. It had gotten long enough to make a small bunched up thing. "Thank you Tom. For your caring. I don't think I've said that yet."

Tom smiled a little. "Ah well, kicking and smacking I am used to more than enough. Biting is a new one though, try not to eat my fingers." he snickered and wrapped himself up in his share of blankets. When Chris thanked him he just shrugged a little. "That's okay... You did the same for me. In your own way." he turned on his side and closed his eyes to drift off. He was actually still fairly tired.

When Chris was sure that Tom was asleep, only then did he let himself relax and calm down. He stared up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and finally letting sleep claim him. To say his dreams were unpleasant was an understatement.


End file.
